A Sad Ending
by uiniflex
Summary: Tahno just made his way to his wife, Korra. Its the day shes going to deliver the couples first child.


**Please do NOT read if death and suicide are an issue for you. I planed on this originally being the end for my other fic Bring Me Back, but one of the reasons I started writing Tahnorra is because of the lack of happy endings. I wanted to provide the paring a happy end. So I made this a one shot instead.**

* * *

When Tahno made it to the hospital after running a few miles in the rain it was dead quite. He ran down to the maternity ward soaking wet. He didn't even think to bend the water off. He found a doctor and yelled out. "Where is the Uh-vatar? Shes having our first child." Tahno wanted to be there he wouldn't miss it for the world. The doctor told him to check the fourth floor he immediately ran to the stairs.

Once he made it he didn't need to ask which room there was Tenzin and Asami all waiting outside a door. He was so happy now. He was going to watch his wife give birth to their first kid. He already at lest planed on a few more. As he got closer he noticed they weren't smiling. Asami had her hands up, hiding her face from the world. Tenzin placed a hand on the young woman as he held a grave face. Tahno slowed down and cautiously walked towards them.

"Tahno im terribly sorry." Tenzin offered the young man.

It was then when he looked into the glass beside them in the room was Korra. The doctors had just walked away. She was laying there not moving, pale as a ghost, and still pregnant. Tahno started banging on the glass to see if it would get her attention. She didn't move, she couldn't move.

He busted threw the doors to her room. "Korra" He looked down at her waiting for a reply. "Korra!"

He found himself on top of her. He touched her face with his hands trying to wake her up. "Korra wake up!" He waited for a few seconds. The pit in his stomach was growing harder. "Stop it Korra. It's not funny anymore."

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. He noticed she was still warm. "WAKE UP!" he started to hyperventilate.

Tahno placed his lips on hers and kissed her. "Korra, get up." He quickly placed his head down to her chest. Waiting for the sound of her beating heart, but it never came.

It sunk in a little deeper for him once he heard nothing. Unfortunately that ment screaming at her dead body. It was just her name on repeat. When he forced her eyes open he noticed they didn't glisten like they used to. They had no spirit behind them anymore. They never would again.

He cried, spirits knew he would never stop hurting. That kind of pain would never dull. It would never stop infecting his body untill he was dead himself.

His sobs filled every inch of that floor. He moved down to hold her. Today she was going to give birth to their first kid, but complications have a nasty way of making themselves known. He blamed himself on the inside. He was alone holding his dead wife and dead child inside her.

"I'm so sorry Korra, im sorry."

He stayed like that for the rest of the night. Never falling asleep.

* * *

When Tenzin removed Tahno from his family he told the young man to go home and try to sleep. What else could you tell someone in his place?

Tahno went home alright. He got out his stash of alcohol. Grabbing the nearest bottle of whisky he drank it all down as if it was air. He garbed another bottle and moved into the bathroom and found his straight razor he held it in his mouth while he started a hot bath.

He kept his mind blank, the only time he thought was when he would repeat. 'Im coming to see you again.'

He knew the spirit world was real. Korra was the bridge after all and even if it wasn't he sure did not care. Anything is better than living.

Tahno striped off all of his clothes, and gulped down all the whisky in the second bottle. Lowering himself down into the tub he felt calm for the first time in what personally felt like a life time ago. He stared at the tiles a few minutes letting the alcohol work in his body. He reached down at the razor looking at the glare at the tip and ran it up his left arm several times making sure to trace his veins.

After working on his torso and legs he waited now, just waiting to see her again.

After a few minutes he felt light.

He seen her be outside of the tub looking down at him. She wasn't pregnant anymore. She held a smirk that could hold up against his on a good day. It lit up her face.

"Couldn't wait huh pretty boy?" He didn't know if he was so far gone he was seeing things or if he was gone enough to see spirits. "I told you I wouldn't go on without you. When are you going to start believing me Uh-vatar?"

She sat down beside the tub and wrapped her arms around him. "She looks like you the most."

Tahno started crying tears of joy. He turned his head to Korra who looked into his cold eyes. "When will I be able to meet her?"

Korra kissed the top of his head. "Right now!"

Tahno watched his body slosh the red water while slipping inside of it. Tiny bubbles made their way up.

* * *

Asami made her way into Tahno apartment, he had gone home a few hours ago. She was planing on checking on him and talking him through this. She searched all over but couldn't find him. Finally she made her way to his bathroom it wasn't locked.

When the door opened she noticed his eyes and knees above the red water She ran over to him and pulled him up.

'Maybe im not too late!'

But it was clear the look in his eyes he was already gone for a few hours and the fact the water was cold. She wiped away a tear that rested on Tahnos face that never had the chance to fall.

"Now you all can be a happy family in the spirit world together."


End file.
